Preguntenle a las Winx
by abril.roman.94
Summary: hola a todos volvidepues de un tiempo...ok...este finc se trata de ellas...mucho bla bla ¿no creen?, en la vida no hay que dar explicaciones ay gente que no lanecesita, etc hare un brevesito resumen...ellas constestaran preguntas o dudas y agradecimientos y bla blas si tienen tiempo pasen t lean no se arrepetiran ¿? nos vemos luegito
1. Chapter 1

**Este finc es para que no me reten mientras esperan los siguientes cap. De mis otros finc, ya saben este es un finc sobre todo lo que quien pregun… mejor se los explican ellas saben más que yo ^.^ {**_**los personajes no me pertenecen}.**_

**PREGUNTENLES A LAS WINX:…**

.

Stella ven-dijo bloom que estaba con las winx frente a una cámara

No, yo quería ir de compras-se quejo Stella

Luego de grabar, te prometo que iremos al centro comercial-dijo bloom girando al ver a sus amigas con cara de ¡NO!

¡! SI !¡-dijo Stella al ir con sus amigas

Está bien prosigamos-dijo tecna tecleando en la computadora-listo chicas

Hola fanfictieros bienvenidos a este maravilloso finc del winx club-dijo bloom alegre-y no nosotras somos-¡LAS WINX!-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

Y gracias este finc podrán hacer cualquier consulta, pregunta, agradecimiento a cualquiera de nosotras-dijo una alegre musa

Tendremos personajes sorpresa-dijo flora

Unos hermosos acompañantes-una contentísima Stella

Hablaremos de todo y todos-dijo layla

Este finc durara menos de 24 horas en activar sus preguntas o dudas al igual que agradecimiento de todo tipo serán recibidos y contestados atreves de este mismo-dijo tecna

Y también podrán visitar la página de facebook que se encuentra en el perfil para cualquier pregunta –dijo layla

Dicho esto nos dependimos esperamos volver vernos muy pronto-dijo bloom

Hasta luego-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

…

Ya si terminamos podremos ir al centro-dijo Stella

Y todas miraron a bloom-ok-dijo…

**Ok, ok espero que no se enojen ya saben apurasen a escribir sus dudas, preguntas o agradecimientos a cualquiera de ellos activare las menos 24 hs, ya apuren y escriban lo que quieran para ellas lo que quieran**

**Nos vemos chaito**


	2. winx club 2

**Hola volví, no se enojen aquí esta pero no se enojen…**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Pregúntenle a las "Winx":…**

Hola estamos aquí de vuelta, ya saben contestare todo pero todo lo que nos pregunten-dijo Bloom

Hoy traeremos un invitado especial-dijo Stella

Se llama Zatanna y según ella es una gran fans de las winx-decía Layla frente a la cámara

Su nombre es Zatanna y nos entrevistara para su página web-decía tecna

Ben Zatanna-dijo Bloom acercándose a la chica

Vamos Zatanna preséntate al público, no tengáis miedo nosotras estamos contigo-decía Flora

Hola mi nombre es Zatanna tengo 14 años y vivo en limphea -decía la joven muchacha

Excelente Zatanna, ahora pasemos a las preguntas o lo que sea-decía con una sonrisa Stella

Ok esta va para musa-decía Zatanna al ser interrumpida

Valla, valla musa primera, quería ser yo-decía Stella

Ho vamos Stella no esté de mal animo de seguro te preguntaran algo-decía bloom a su mejor amiga-prosigue

¿Está bien?, esta pregunta proviene de fanfiction, es de una joven MWA. Su pregunta es ¿sabes tocar la canción de instantáneo?-decía la joven

¿Instantáneo?, la he escuchado si ya recuerdo, ¿pero cuál de ellas?, ¿hay miles de canciones? ¿si podría decirme cual?, sabría si la recuerdo-decía musa

Seguimos, este agradecimiento es para el winx club proviene de una página de facebook-continuaba Zatanna

_QUERIDAS WINX:_

_Me llamo melodi y tengo 12 años todas las mañanas me levanto para verlas, mi hada favorita es musa ya que con cada canción me hace sentir viva._

_Tengo una enfermedad de retraso mental, esta carta se la escribe mi madre ya que aun no se usar la computadora yo sola, gracias a ustedes a prendí a que NADA ES IMPOSIBLE si SOLO QUIERES LOGRARLO, de verdad muchas gracias por todo y espero seguir viéndolas._

_Son fabulosas nunca cambien._

Muchas gracias, jamás bajes los brazos y lucha por tus objetivos-decía flora un tanto conmocionada

A mí me gusta tener muchas fans y personas con esa capacidad que me siguen me hacen sentir orgullosa porque para mí ustedes son ejemplos a seguir-decía musa a punto de lagrimas

Stella, ¿estás llorando?-pregunto Zatanna

No lo puedo evitar-decía Stella largándose a llorar

Nosotras también te queremos melodi-decía bloom, tecna y layla a la vez

Seguimos, esta pregunta proviene del blog winx forever de una joven llamada _Lucesitagarmen-_decía Zatanna

Hola chicas ¿Qué tal?, mi nombre es luz pero me dicen lucecita y mi pregunta es la siguiente

¿Alguna vez sintieron celos?, pero contesten con la verdad si quieren

Si, con Brandon he sentido varia veces celos aunque también es al revés-decía Stella

Si, pero solo una vez-decía flora

Si y no me gustaría hablar de eso-decía bloom con cara extraña ¬.¬

Mmm… ¿celos?, no creo que no-decía musa

Ho vamos musa-le reprochaba Stella

Oh está bien "pocas veces"-le contestaba musa

Y las chicas le miraban con esta cara (¬¬)

Yo en cambio no-decía tecna

Yo tampoco-dijo layla

Hoz nos sabéis lo que espera-decía Stella

Ok, seguimos en el blog-continuaba Zatanna-este es de _PenelopeRuiz:_

Hello me llamo Penélope y mi apellido es Ruiz, hace tanto que no entraba al blog.

Ok esta son mis preguntas tengo tantas pero solo escogí dos:

Para bloom: ¿Cómo te sentiste al enterarte de que eras un hada?

Para Stella: ¿Es cierto que cuando niña usabas lentes?

Espero sus respuestas desde ya me despido para tomar la leche choco latada con vainillas

^.^ Atte:penelope

Bueno con respeto a tu pregunta, me sentí extraña hasta pensé que Stella era una loca que se escapo del loquero-decía con una sonrisa-pero luego me acorde la batalla que tuvo con ese ogro, pensé que era mi imaginación luego me lo demostró y quede bloqueada-contesta bloom

Si es verdad, con respeto a mi pregunta, si usaba lentes pero ya que mas da ahora están a la moda y están súper monos-decía una feliz Stella

Están son las preguntas elegidas por hoy-decía Zatanna-aremos unas preguntas llamadas la sesión de: **"cuanto sabes del Winx Club" **, y hoy abra dos preguntas y aparte de contestar esas dos deberás contestar una pregunta inusual.

1) ¿Por qué Brandon se hiso pasar por el príncipe Sky?

2) ¿aparte de bloom quien mas de bloom tiene una hermana?¿cómo se llama?

**1)): ¿Qué harías en una situación de celos?**

Bueno creo que eso es todo por hoy-decía bloom

Recuerden que tienen menos de ¿10 hs?, se acorto el tiempo-decía tecna

Sí, eso será mejor-decía Stella

Ok nos vemos-decía todas al alunizo

**..-..**

**Chan hola espero que estén bien.**

**Bueno ya saben lo que deben hacer.**

**Y si quieren que su personaje "inventado" aparezca tiene que ser un personaje ficticio como un hada, ogro, príncipe o bruja, etc. y los pondré en el finc claro envíenlos con su nombre**

**Nos vemos.**


	3. winx club 3

**Hola gracias por visitar el finc…**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo uno…**

**Pregúntenle a las winx:**

Listo-decía tecna

Sabes ay un vestido verde que combina con tus ojos…-decía Stella a Zatanna

Me encanta ese color-Zatanna

Creo que se hicieron muy amigas-decía bloom

Chicas ya estamos al aire-decía flora junto a la cámara

¿Aire?-preguntaron las dos- ¡HA AIRE!-grito Zatanna

Lo siento estábamos distraídas-se disculpaba la joven

No hay porque-layla

¿Y musa?-pregunto la joven desconcentrada ante la cámara por qué no vio a la hada de la música

Fue a buscar a unas amigas-dijo bloom que al instante suena el timbre

Musa tiene llaves-dijo Stella-yo no voy

Está bien iré yo-decía flora al abrir la puerta-¡ROXY!

Hola chicas la he echado mucho de menos-decía abrazando al grupo y estas quedaron viendo a una joven-Ho se me olvidaba ella es Maite es un hada de la tierra

Hola-decía la tímida chica

¿Hada de la tierra? ¿creí que tu era la última?-decía Stella

Y lo soy solo que Maite es discípula de mi madre y nació aquí-decía roxy

No sé si se han dado cuenta pero ¿y musa?-pregunto layla

Es cierto ella la iba a buscar a ustedes-dijo tecna

Sí, nos fue a buscar pero se encontró con riven en el camino y digiero de algo que se iban a ir a pasear al parque-contesto rápidamente roxy

Está bien empecemos-dijo Zatanna

Ho que descortés nos olvidamos de presentarte ella es Zatanna y es…-decía flora interrumpida

Un hada de limphea lo sé-dijo roxy

¿Se conocían?-bloom

Si fue varias veces al bar fruti music-dijo roxy

Empecemos-dijo Stella

Ok esta pregunta es para bloom es de la página de fanfiction te la hace Star 123:

¿Qué es lo que te gusta de sky? y ¿a quién prefieres a riven o a timmy?.

¿Qué es lo que me gusta de sky?, buena pregunta…-decía bloom mientras alguien le susurraba algo a Stella

¿Hará un testamento verdad?-pregunto en un susurro Maite

Cuando se trata de sky tenlo por seguro que si-contesto alegremente el hada del sol y la luna

De él me gusta todo, no hay algo de él que no me guste, su cabello, sus ojos, su manera de tratarme es caballeroso, amable, lindo parece un caballero a la antigua y eso me gusta-dijo alegremente bloom

Te entiendo muchachos como ellos ya no existen-dijo layla

Tecna, roxy y Stella la miraron así ¬¬ **{bomba}**

Y con respeto a la otra pregunta-decía mientras pensaba-definitivamente timmy ¿pero en qué situación de preferencia dices?

Tecna a propósito tose

¡HA YA VEZ!-todas miraron a Stella-¡fue un acto de celos! ,¡SOLO FALTA TU LAYLA!

¡STELLA!-le reprocharon todas a la vez, ya que no veía en la situación en el que estaba su amiga

Lo siento-dijo arrepentida

Disculpa aceptada-dijo layla

Ok seguimos, oye Maite-dijo Zatanna-no quieres leer tú la siguiente pregunta

Yo, pero si tu…-decía la joven hada

Es que me meo-decía al entrar al baño rápido como alma que lleva el diablo

Bueno, a ver, la siguiente pregunta es de él blog winx forever de una niña llamada** estefaniaxwc:**

Hola winx ya ven os la echaba mucho de menos

Me encetéis su serie son lo mas mandáis un saludo para argentina que os tenéis muchísimos fans aquí.

Mi pregunta es para tecna: ¿Qué películas te gustan? ¿Estabas nerviosa en tu primera cita con timmy?

Espero sus respuestas besos

Primero lo principal-dijo Stella

¡SALUDOS PARA TODA ARGENTINA!-gritaron todas

Y al respeto a tu pregunta me gusta mucho la de ciencia ficción, me atraen todos los efectos especiales que usan los humanos pero ay mejores en zenith, y si me puse demasiado nerviosa en mi primera cita hasta me sudaban las manos-decía con una sonrisa

Está bien-dijo Maite

Oye y Zatanna acaso se cayó en el baño-dijo Stella al que todas empezaron a reír

Okey seguimos en el blog de winx forever esta pregunta es para flora de **Deniss34roxy:**

Oye cómo están mis hadas chingadamente favoritas, lo primero mande un saludo a mi querido México

Esa pregunta es para mí hada favorita flora: ¿de verdad amas a helia? ¿Le puedes decir que me haga una poesía a mi?, en tonto de mi novio me dejo por otra ese wey me la pagara ¿Qué me aconsejarían ustedes en este momento? Volviendo a flora, ¿Qué sentiste al ver a miele a caer al agua?

Eso es todo ¿creo? Os no se olviden del saludo.

Chicas-dijo Zatanna-¡SALUDOS A MEXICO MUCHOS BESOS!-dijeron todas a la vez

Ho mi oído-dijo Zatanna mientras se los tapaba

Lo siento-dijo Stella

Sobre la pregunta-dijo flora- no lo amo, LO SUPER AMO, es el amor de mi vida me enamoro de el mas cada día, y si quieres le digo sobre la poesía y yo te aconsejaría que…-dijo flora al ser interrumpida

Ese wey no te merece, lo que merece es venganza-dijo Stella

STELLA-le reprocho roxy- la venganza no lleva a ningún lado

Prosigue flora-dijo Maite

Te aconsejo que sigas tu vida, y por algo te dejo, piensa en el futuro nunca en el pasado-flora

Bien dicho-dijo bloom

¿y tu dónde estabas?-pregunto Stella

Hablando con sky por teléfono-dijo la princesa de dómino al sentarse al sillón de la sala

¿Para cuándo el casamiento?-pregunto Zatanna

Aun creo que somos muy jóvenes-contesto amablemente la princesa

Me sentí mal al ver a miele caer al rio, miele es lo que más quiero y no quiero que nada le pase-dijo flora

Por eso te tiraste a salvarla-dijo bloom que flora solo asintió

Zatanna todo tuyo-dijo Maite

Gracias Maite-dijo-ok ya todos saben que este es el final de hoy, recuerden aun seguimos con las preguntas y estas son:

1) ¿Qué es lo que más odia flora?

2) ¿Quién era en verdad el profesor avalon?

3) última pregunta: ¿Quién es la princesa amentia?

Y esta es una pregunta para todos los seguidores-dijo Zatanna

**¿Cuál es su winx favorita?**

Recuerden que a la ganadora, le damos un diploma-dijo Maite

Exacto y meden sus mensajes con preguntas, agradecimientos, saludos a países o personas y cualquier duda-dijo bloom

Exacto o ya se me estaba olvidando la ganadora de la pregunta de ayer es** …-dijo zatanna**

**MWA:**_ felicidades os a contestado bien la pregunta se suma un punto de ganador #1_

_**Se le otorga este diploma a MWA por su gran fanatismo sobre el club winx y sus temporadas desde ya saludos a ti ganadora de la encuesta de ayer.**_

"_**Con tan solo imaginar puedes creer"**_

_**#**__**WINXCLUB**__**#**_

Eso fue todo-dijo Zatanna-recuerden 10hs, habrá más invitados cada día

Hasta luego-respondieron todas

#

#

**Hola lo siento por tardar estaba dormida ji ^.^.**

**Recuerden saludos y todo lo que quieran pueden mandarlos.**

**Y si quieren que su personaje deben mandar su nombre y planeta y si es una hada, hechicera etc.**

**Saludos.**

**¿REVIEWS?¬¬**

CANSION RECOMENDADA: **Miracle**


	4. winxclub 4

**HOLA he vuelto gracias a todos por sus reviews. He iniciado un foro al que quiera lo invito**

** .net**

**Espero encontrarlos muy pronto por allí, continuemos aguarden le quería avisar a los lectores que me sigue hace mas de este finc que esta semana subiré el capítulo 3 de la princesa encontrada y el capitulo ¿4? De sin memoria, el capítulo 3 de lazos y el 3 de el tiempo**

**uff muchos ok los dejo con el finc, LOS PERSONAJES NOME PERTENECEN SOLO 1 ^^.**

**Pregúntenle a las winx:**

¿Tu madre es muy exigente con las practicas de Maite verdad?-pregunto bloom

Si, es que aún le falta perfeccionar mejor sus poderes-dijo roxy

Yo quería que se quede-dijo triste Zatanna

Ho vamos dijo que volvería ¿recuerdas?, además debemos seguir con la programación-dijo flora

Es verdad basta de malos ánimos ¿y las demás?-pregunto Zatanna

Fueron atraer a los invitados-dijo tecna

¿Quiénes son?-pregunto la joven hada

No, si te lo decimos no será tan sorpresa ¿verdad?-dijo flora

Tienes razón-se dio por vencida Zatanna

Ok entonces hagamos las preguntas-dijo roxy

Esta pregunta es de fanfiction se las hace ** .com **y dice así-dijo Zatanna

¿Por qué son tan flacas?

Primero ¿es un gato?-pregunto roxy

Puede ser su apellido-dijo flora

Bueno no lo creo pero que mas da luego de seguro nos dirá-dijo bloom

Es verdad, y con respeto a la pregunta somos flacas por el constaste entrenamiento, velocidad, fuerza, inteligencia por el cual debemos esforzar nuestro cuerpo pero tampoco somos un palo-dijo tecna riendo

Es verdad además comemos saludable cosa que nos hace bien, frutas, verduras cosa que la naturaleza nos brindan, claro también a veces comemos comida chatarra, cuando no tenemos tiempo de cocinar-dijo flora

Si además flora cuando era chiquita era gordita-dijo bloom

Es verdad me comía todo lo que había en el refrigerador-decía mientras reía

Seguimos esta es una pregunta de una página de facebook es de **maría Benítez-decía Zatanna**

¿los poderes curativos solo pueden curar a una persona?¿y quienes lo poseen?

No los poderes curativos, también pueden curar plantas he animales cosa que poseen vida interna y externa-dijo flora

Los que lo poseen son las hada de la naturaleza pero muy pocas pueden ejerce ese poder-dijo tecna

Yo lo puedo hacer gracias al fuego del dragón-dijo bloom

Y yo gracias a mis poderes puedo ejerce creatividad a los animales que lo necesiten-dijo roxy

Seguimos en facebook esta es de **loo-lita Méndez** –decía Zatanna

¿Cómo hago para decirle la verdad a una persona que me interesa? Y ¿flora no te da miedo pasar por cuerda?, ¿tecna porque en tu planeta se visten todos extraños menos tu?

Has como flora grítaselo a los cuatro vientos-grito alguien de afuera

¡STELLA!-dijeron todos a la vez

O vamos me fui unos minutos-dijo Stella

¿y las visitas?-dijo tecna

Se fueron a comprar helado-dijo Stella

Las preguntas-prosigo Zatanna

Es verdad, yo se lo grite a helia ya que me sentí confiada en hacerlo, además el sentía lo mismo por mi-dijo flora la sonrojarse

Lo que flora trata de decir es que si sientes que compartes lo mismo sentimientos que tu pueden decírselo confiadamente-dijo bloom

Y la otra pregunta no, no me da miedo ya que estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo desde niña-dijo flora

Y todos visten extraño porque así son allí, yo ya no me visto así por que me siento atrapada con ella-dijo tecna

Seguimos con las pregunta esta es de twitter de** Luciana Gómez$-**Zatanna

¿Stella porque eres tan hermosa? Y ¿ro, te piden autógrafos en alfea, ya que tu también ayudaste a las winx a derrotar a los magos?

Bueno, solo es práctica, mentira lo principal es la moda y sentirte a gusto contigo misma y luego viene los demás, maquillaje aunque la verdadera hermosura de la mujer es como es no atreves de productos-dijo Stella

Si algunas, si pero yo les dije que me trataran como una más aun que me siguen hablando de aquello aunque no me molesta-dijo roxy

¡Volvimos!-se escucho la voz de musa

O dios mío son…son…son los…-Zatanna se quedo en shock

Creo que fue mucho-dijo tecna

Llévala a mi cuarto-dijo flora

Za, vamos a descansar estuviste toda la noche despierta-le dijo bloom-ya vuelvo

Yo continuo-grito Stella-creo que eso es todo por hoy, las preguntas son las siguientes

1) ¿Quién es Casandra?-justo esto vienen a preguntar-dijo Stella

2) ¿Quién es la más poderosa de las trix?

3) ¿Dónde vive bloom?

4) ¿y cómo se llama el famoso bar del padre de roxy?

5) ¿Quién es Jackson?

Preguntas sin puntual-dijo Stella

**¿Cuál es su especialista favorito?**

**¿Cuál es el/la mejor director/a?**

**¿y quiénes son los invitados especiales?**

La ganadora es bloom-dijo Stella-de la encuesta de ayer en fanfiction y el blog, en twitter es flora y en facebook es ¡yo!-grito Stella-además las ganadoras de la encuesta de ayer son

**MWA:**_ no bajes los brazos lucha por tus sueños_

_**Se le otorga el segundo, 2 diploma a MWA por su gran cooperación con el winx club**_

_#nada es imposible# punto2#_

_**Winxclub.**_

**LUCIANA GOMEZ$**

**Se le otorga este primer diploma a LUCIANA GOMEZ$ por su gran cooperación con el club winx.**

#_nada es imposible# punto 1#_

_**Winxclub**_

Eso fue todo por hoy, recuerden 10hs, se fueron a comer el helado sin mi-dijo Stella –MWA si tuve 1 antes de Brandon pero como todos dicen fue un amor de verano, además yo amo a Brandon-susurraba Stella-¿Por qué susurro si no hay nadie?, Ho nos vemos

**#**

**#**

**Hola recuerden 10hs además preguntas etc.**

**También pueden mandar saludos a personas…etc., puede aparecer su personaje recuerden nombre y planeta.**

**Nos vemos**

**¿Reviews?**

**Canción recomendada: ****YO TE ESPERARE**** de: Cali & el dandee**


End file.
